lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Back In The 80's
''Back In The 80's ''is a american-comedy drama series created by Arthur Armstrong for the American Broadcasting Company. The series center's in the year 1987, in a suburban town of Sunnyvale, a group of friends who create a club, and when there tree-house is threatened by a rival group, they do everything they can to defend it, the series bounces between 1987, and 2017. The series premiered on ABC on March 18, 2018. The first season consisted of 8 episodes. The first season concluded on May 27, 2018. On September 12, 2018, Back In The 80's was renewed for a full second season, which premiered on October 19, 2018. The third season of the series is slated to premiere on June 7, 2019. On June 3, 2019, ABC announced the third season would be the show's last season, and the third season would consist of 21 episodes. On June 30, 2019, ABC announced the final five episodes of the series would air in 2020. On August 5, 2019, ABC announced in a press release that the final 4 episodes will debut in the four weeks in February and the final episode will be hour long episode to debut on February 28, 2020, effectively wrapping up the series. Plot The series center's in the year 1987, in a the east side of the suburban town of Sunnyvale, a group of friends who create a club, and when there tree-house is threatened by a rival group, they do everything they can to defend it. Set 30 Years Later in 2017, This story center's around four people, one who is hiding a dark secret, another who is being cyber bullied, and two who are homeless, manage to become friends online. This series is told in two prospective, and the series bounces between a past 1987 story-line, and the present 2017. Season 2 is set 5 months later, this season tackles some of the same issues as Season 1, but the second season elevates the topics of abortion, sexual assault, equality, and bullying, self-discovery and image and to top it all off a side-comedy. The second season follows the groups ventures into puberty and less towards bullying, and the gangs journey into teenagers. Also in the winter premiere, A new timeline of Sunnyvale will be introduced in 1952, Deadline confirmed this timeline will tie into the 1988, and 2018 timelines well. The 1952 story-line, In post-war America, Billy a unemployed man who is divorced and has a child is battling the every days of taking care of a child and his love life. Set in the midst of the 1952 presidential election. Characters 1987 Main * Camden Bullock as Damien - The affluent 11-year old group leader who cares about nature, he plays Pacman. * Daryl Morton as Nicholas Adams - Damien's 28-year old father who does not have a relationship with Damien, and is in and out of his life. In the present day 2017, He has a relationship with his grand kids and in the entire first season, he is harboring a life-threatening secret. In Season 2, His character will be deceased in the present day 2018, and his character will appear through the 1988 flashback story-line. *Kerry Spencer as Eleanor Coleman - The 11-year old girl in the group who challenges the boy's mostly, and is Damien's secret crush. - 1987. She is deceased in the present day story-line. Her cause of death is unknown. In Season 2, She develops in puberty and the hot topic in the groups first months in middle school. *Kelly Owen as Marsha Ryan - Eleanor's best friend, who has a secret crush on Earl. *Jason Scott as Earl Mitchell - The co-founder of the group. *Ruby Bryant as Lisa Clark - The club's captain. *Tina McMillan as Kaitlin - A self-absorb city girl who moves to the suburbs after getting held back 2 grades and is keeping jaw-dropping a secret. (Season 2) Introduced in Season 2 * Billy - A middle aged man who lives in the west side of ''Sunnyvale. ''He is recently divorced and lost his job after the 1949 explosion of Sunnyvale Plant. He has one kid who he has gain after the divorce. It is unknown if he's dead or alive. * Jerry - Billy's pal and a WW2 Veteran. He works at The Pub, and while also being the local sheriff of Sunnyvale. In the 2018 timeline, It is mentioned he died sometime in the 1990's. * Melinda - Billy's ex-wife, and in the 1988 story-line has confirmed to have died in the year 1958. * Joe - Billy and Melinda's 10-year old child. He attends Sunnyvale school and is confirmed to still be alive, in present 2018. Recurring * Jennifer Rivera as Pamela Morgan (2018) * Aaron Perry as Joe Diaz (1988) * Anna Butler as Janet Robinson (1988) * Brett Butler as Brock Butler (1952) Guest * Luca Padovan as Anderson - The leader of the rival group, ''Smokers. ''In Season 2, The group advances into middle school, and disburses. Leaving the members in self-discovery. '' ''(Recurring; Season 2) * Kyla Drew Simmons as Park Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2018-19) Season 3 (2019-) Production In May 2017, ABC ordered a straight order of 10 episodes, set to premiere in 2018. The series began production on September 2, 2017. The order was reduced to 8 episodes, due to writing conflicts, and story-line issues. Production for the series wrapped on December 8, 2017. On January 28, 2018, The trailer was released. On June 25, 2018, ABC began casting for the second season, although nothing has been confirmed. On September 12, 2018, ''Back In The 80's ''was renewed for a second season of 22 episodes. On October 5, 2018, The second season trailer was released. On December 19, 2018, Deadline confirmed Season 2 will resume on January 8, 2019, and a new timeline of Sunnyvale will be introduced, set in 1952. On January 5, 2019, ABC announced the 1952 timeline is not related to the characters and instead will focus on the west side of Sunnyvale. On January 18, 2019, ABC renewed the series for a 18-episode third season, which is set to premiere later in 2019. On February 1, 2019, ABC announced the series will move to Netflix as a Original series, ahead of the Season 3 premiere. Production will begin on Season 3 in Sunnyvale, California on May 15-30, 2019. On that same day Netflix announced all of the unbroadcasted episodes in Season 2 will be available Netflix original add-on episodes to the series.